


Karaoke Bar Blues

by Basingstoke



Category: Sith Academy - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sith Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-23
Updated: 2002-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the <a href="http://www.siubhan.com/sithacademy/">Sith Academy</a> and written on my third anniversary as a slash writer. Here's to three years of good dirty fun!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Karaoke Bar Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [Sith Academy](http://www.siubhan.com/sithacademy/) and written on my third anniversary as a slash writer. Here's to three years of good dirty fun!

"It's Friday, I'm in love!" Obi-Wan sang.

Anakin dealt the cards faster than the eye could see with his mechanical arm. He had a special attachment for that--which not coincidentally made it easier to cheat. "Hit me," Mace said, taking a hit from his enormous blunt, and Anakin dealt him another card, taking him up to eighteen.

"Hit _me_," Qui-Gon said. Mace blew smoke through his ghostly form, making him sigh happily, as Anakin dealt him a ten.

"Twenty-four." Anakin collected his money. Qui-Gon grinned dopily anyway.

"Monday you can fall apart, Tuesday, Wednesday, break my heart, oh, Thursday doesn't even start, it's Friday, I'm in love!" Obi-Wan bubbled. Dex sat at the edge of the stage, grinning.

The doors flew open and Amidala sashayed in, flanked by her bodyguards. They all wore matching black leather jackets. Anakin jumped up and ran over to them as all three leaned against the bar. "Ami? Yet? Please?"

"Still in my experimental lesbian phase, sorry." She petted his cheek. The bodyguards smiled sweetly.

"But I'm turning _blue!_ I'll burst!"

"That's why I bought you that vibrator attachment, honey." The bartender served her up a Guinness and she took a long sip. "Now if you'll excuse me?"

One bodyguard took the beer, incidentally brushing her hand over Amidala's breast for a minute or two as Amidala kissed the other bodyguard. Anakin groaned as the image seared into his retina.

He slouched back to the table. "Hit me," Mace said.

"This _sucks_," Anakin moaned.

"Hey, at least your baby is still alive." He patted Qui-Gon's chair.

Qui-Gon nodded sagely. "Where there's life, there's hope. Do you think they'll let me watch?"

"No!"

"Damn."

Anakin flipped another card to Mace--a three. "Twenty-one!" Mace shouted.

"Life hates me," Anakin groaned. Across the bar, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine looked up from his margarita and smiled.

"I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too, Thursday I don't care about you, it's Friday, I'm in love!" Obi-Wan sang, kneeling and leaning almost into Dex's lap. Dex applauded with two hands and felt Obi-Wan up with the other two.

"And does Obi-Wan _seriously_ think that anyone _doesn't_ know Dex is actually Maul in a cheap rubber suit?" Anakin snapped.

"Yep." Mace nodded at someone behind Anakin. Anakin turned and saw Master Yoda.

"Disgusting it is! Belly like a whale his boyfriend has. From the SITH, save his life I did! Rain down his love on me he should!"

Obi-Wan finished the song and jumped into Maul's arms, snogging him as best he could with the mouth size mismatch. The rubber suit bent as Maul kissed back.

Anakin heard coos from the women at the bar and clapped his hands over his ears. "I can't take this! Mace, give me the keys to your car."

"No _way._ You never give me any sugar back."

"FINE! But it'll serve you right if I turn to the dark side from sexual and automotive frustration!" Anakin grabbed his cloak and stormed out. He tripped over the trailing cloak at the door, but picked himself up and resumed storming.

Outside, he paused to see if there were any hovercars worth stealing. Which there weren't.

"Hey, kid!" he heard. He turned--and a Dug peeled out from the parking lot, purposefully splashing mud all over his uniform. Its laughter echoed back as it zipped through traffic.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY WHEN I'M EVIL!" Anakin screamed at nobody in particular.

Then it started raining.

Anakin put on his muddy cloak and started the long walk home.

end. 


End file.
